Dans la grotte
by Gargouilles
Summary: Missing-moment, Episode 502 !SPOILERS! Parce qu'il est est impossible de laisser Merlin au fond d'une grotte, et parce qu'on ne sait pas tout ce qui peut s'y passer, dans l'obscurité... Dédicacé à Vianaha


_Parce que Vianaha et moi, on échange beaucoup de MP frustrés sur toutes les scènes obvious MerThurienne qui nous manque dans la saison 5... cet OS lui est dédié, puisqu'elle me l'a inspirée (oui, je travaille vraiment rien ce WE puisque j'ai le temps d'écrire... Toutes mes matières urgentes n'avancent pas T-T)_

_Missing-moment **saison 5 (donc !SPOILER!)**, parce qu'on ne sait pas tout ce qui peux se passer dans une grotte…_

_Pour toi, Vianaha ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Dans la grotte**

**...  
**

En voyant émerger Mordred portant un Arthur inconscient, les chevaliers ne tergiversèrent pas longtemps et prirent aussitôt le parti d'aider le jeune homme, bien qu'ils n'eurent aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

Ils se hâtèrent, aidés de toute la garde désormais rassemblée, vers la sortie, Mordred sur les talons. Le jeune druide, inquiet, jetait frénétiquement des regards vers les profondeurs, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir.

Une fois à l'air libre, Gwaine repartit immédiatement les tâches : protection du roi, récupération de leurs vêtements, de leurs armes, de leurs chevaux, rassembler tout le monde et déguerpir le plus vite possible. Pendant que tous s'affairaient, obéissant aux ordres de leur chef, Gwaine et Percival cuisinèrent Mordred, qui leur apprit la blessure qu'il avait infligée à Morgana et le sauvetage du roi. Soulagé, les deux chevaliers n'en demandèrent pas plus. Pour autant, ils refusèrent de perdre de vue Mordred. Inutile de faire confiance à un inconnu si vite.

Puis Percival se chargea de gérer la coordination des autres membres de la troupe, tandis que Gwaine se chargeait d'Arthur, de sa plaie au bras et de ses tremblements. Tant que les hommes s'agitaient, ils avaient froid à cause de la neige, mais ils activaient leur flux sanguin et cela leur permettait de tenir, a fortiori puisqu'ils avaient récupérés les fourrures de leurs ennemis. Mais Arthur était évanoui, et demeurait immobile. Couché dans un endroit dépourvu de neige, il tremblait de froid quand même et Gwaine l'enfouit sous une montagne de couvertures. Ce serait idiot de perdre son souverain à cause de la température, après tout le mal que s'était donné ledit souverain pour venir les chercher !

Peu à peu, Gwaine eut le bonheur de voir Arthur retrouver des couleurs, et le jeune roi força ses paupière tombantes pour ouvrir les yeux. Un instant confus, il sourit à Gwaine en remerciement et se redressa lentement. D'un geste, il demanda des explications sur la situation actuelle. Rompu à communiquer par geste, Gwaine comprit immédiatement et dressa un bref topo de la situation. Arthur hochait la tête à chaque phrase de Gwaine, montrant qu'il assimilait tout ce que lui disait le chevalier et réfléchissait à la suite.

Peu à peu, Arthur se relevait également, tenant serré contre lui une couverture. Il réclama de l'eau, sa gorge sèche et enflammée, et se remit enfin à réfléchir. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur tous les hommes présents qui s'agitaient et se rassemblaient dans la cour. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il manquait quelque chose. Quoi, il n'arrivait encore à le déterminer, mais il savait qu'il manquait un élément essentiel dans le tableau. Il vit Mordred et se souvint du jeune homme, attaquant Morgana, même si ce point restait terriblement flou dans son esprit.

Mordred venait de remarquer qu'il était réveillé, et s'approchait de lui. Au moment précis où Mordred l'interpellait, la mémoire d'Arthur se réveilla avec violence.

Il tourna la tête frénétiquement de tous les côtés, indifférent à l'attention que Mordred essayait d'attirer. Mais ce fut en vain. La première personne qui devait normalement s'imprimer dans son champ de vision quand il ouvrait les yeux n'était pas là. Merlin n'était pas là. Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, Arthur lâcha sa couverture et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée des galeries. Surpris de sa vive action, Gwaine et Mordred ne réagirent pas tout de suite, mais le rejoignirent au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir l'entrée.

– Sire ! protesta Gwaine. Que faites-vous ?

– Je dois y retourner, annonça Arthur d'une voix blanche.

Merlin était là-dedans. Le Merlin idiot qui avait poursuivi un dragon et voltigé contre la paroi de la grotte à cause de Morgana. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller.

– Vous ne pouvez pas, rétorqua Gwaine.

– Je dois y aller, ordonna Arthur en tendant la main. Donne-moi ton épée Gwaine, et laisse-moi y aller. Accordez-moi trente minutes. Seul. Passé ce délai, je vous autorise à venir me chercher. Mais n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher.

Le ton d'Arthur était 1- menaçant, 2- en mode royal _et je vous ferais punir si vous ne m'obéissez pas_. Gwaine s'inclina et tendit l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Arthur allait chercher là-dedans, mais ça devait être sacrément important.

– Vingt minutes, argumenta-t-il.

Arthur considéra la proposition et accepta finalement. Sans se retourner, il pénétra dans les souterrains. Il sentit le regard furieux de Mordred sur lui, mais n'en comprit pas la raison. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que Mordred refuse qu'il aille chercher Merlin. Et de toute manière, personne ne savait qu'il allait chercher Merlin parce que personne ne s'était aperçu de l'affreux vide qu'Arthur ressentait lorsqu'il perdait de vue son serviteur.

Arthur ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il voulait faire ça seul, mais il en ressentait instinctivement le besoin. Il se pressa dans le dédale sans jamais se tromper, guidé par son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était seulement l'effort physique qui faisait ainsi réagir le tremblement dans sa cage thoracique.

Peu de temps après, il arriva à l'endroit où Morgana l'avait réduit à un état de loque. Le corps blessé de la sorcière n'était plus là, et une longue traînée dans la poussière du sol indiquait qu'elle avait tenté de fuir. Arthur ne doutait pas qu'il y avait d'autres sorties, et que Morgana les connaissait, et qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle était donc toujours un problème potentiel, mais à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur le corps allongé au sol, cette considération sortit de son esprit.

– Merlin ! souffla-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés, rangeant l'épée à sa ceinture.

...

Le Diamair avait soigné Merlin de ses blessures physiques, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour la fatigue et la douleur mentale. Merlin pensait trop, s'inquiétait trop, laissait sa santé s'altérer. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever, et il sentait bien que son corps s'engourdissait. Il savait que s'il ne se relevait pas rapidement, il allait s'endormir, se laisser plonger dans l'inconscience et il risquait de ne jamais en ressortir. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas envie de se relever. L'arrière de son crâne, qui avait heurté le plus violemment la paroi l'élançait encore, même si le saignement avait été stoppé. Et il se demandait aussi si son épaule gauche n'était pas démise tant il sentait son bras décroché du reste de son corps.

Il grogna, paupières fermées, lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur lui. Puis finalement, il finit par trouver ça agréable. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il sentait un souffle chaud sur son visage, et les mains de l'inconnu le palpait de partout, tentant probablement de déterminer s'il avait des fractures. C'était chaud, doux, très agréable. On se souciait de lui, de sa santé. C'était gentil, même s'il ignorait qui était « on ».

Il grogna de nouveau, sous le coup de la douleur, lorsque les mains fraiches atteignirent l'arrière de son crâne, récemment malmené.

– Pardon, souffla doucement une voix au creux de son oreille.

C'était étrange. L'inconnu avait la voix d'Arthur, l'odeur d'Arthur. Mêmes les cals sur les mains qui touchaient désormais son visage étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'arborait Arthur suite à ses longues heures de manipulation de l'épée. Même le corps qui se pressait contre le sien pour le serrer contre lui en un geste tendre ressemblait fortement à celui d'Arthur.

– Tu es gelé… grommela la voix.

C'était vrai. Il faisait très chaud, dans les cavernes, mais Merlin avait perdu du sang, et il était resté allongé sans bouger, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout à activer son flux sanguin. Il se sentit alors doucement frictionné, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, en partance de son ventre. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il aurait pu rester là, contre ce corps qu'il imaginait être Arthur, pour l'éternité.

– Merci… murmura-t-il à son sauveur.

Il essayait vainement de battre des paupières pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait, mais son esprit fut juste assez rapide pour saisir une touffe de cheveux blonds emmêlés avant qu'il ne referme les yeux. Blonds ? Ses fantasmes devenaient carrément graves.

– Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, Merlin, reprit la voix.

Et Merlin se sentit pleinement réveillé soudain. Il n'y avait plus de doute sur l'identité de la personne qui le tenait serré contre elle, le caressait, le cajolait, effleurant doucement du bout des doigts ses lèvres, ses tempes, ses cheveux. Il n'y avait guère qu'Arthur pour prononcer son nom sur ce ton-là. C'était Arthur, le corps pressé contre le sien, à moitié couché sur lui, Arthur dont l'odeur venait caresser ses narines, Arthur dont il sentait la garde de l'épée à sa ceinture au niveau de son ventre.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, aux mains qui se baladaient sur tout son corps.

Il ouvrit franchement les yeux pour distinguer les traits fins de son souverain tout près de lui.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir sans moi, affirma Arthur.

Merlin lui offrit un pauvre sourire en guise de réponse, incapable de réfléchir à tout ce que ce corps si proche de lui impliquait. Puis il vit l'air béat d'Arthur, et le visage du roi se pencha vers lui. Merlin arrêta de penser et referma les yeux pour accueillir le baiser d'Arthur. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Merlin cessa totalement d'avoir froid tandis que la chaleur de son souverain l'envahissait. Tendrement, Arthur l'embrassa encore et encore, trop soulagé de le retrouver en vie. Jusqu'au moment où Merlin ne se satisfit plus de ces chastes attouchements et ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains, jusque-là immobiles, vinrent naturellement s'accrocher au cou d'Arthur tandis que celles du roi prenaient sa taille et l'amenaient plus près, toujours plus près. Ils étaient totalement indissociables, s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin et Merlin rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage enfiévré de bonheur d'Arthur, laissant reposer son front contre le sien. Ils se contentèrent de rester un instant ainsi, juste à se regarder, Arthur caressant le corps de Merlin, Merlin jouant avec les mèches blondes. Puis reprit la parole, légèrement ironique.

– Qu'est-ce que vous disiez déjà Sire ? '_Si c'était toi qui disparaissais, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt'_. C'est bien ça ?

Arthur se renfrogna, offrant à Merlin sa moue d'enfant boudeur.

– Oh tais-toi Merlin, grommela-t-il.

Et il fit taire Merlin de la manière la plus efficace qu'il connaissait. En scellant leurs lèvres.

...

_Parce qu'ils sont juste trop mignons, que je suis pleine d'amour pour le monde entier en ce moment ^^_

_Reviews ?  
_


End file.
